ShadowRogueBoy
|-|Base= |-|Super SRB= Summary ShadowRogueBoy, also short for SRB, is a fodder unoriginal character in Fodderverse created by DerpyLulu (Yea it's a poor drawing made in 2016.) In his G+ story even write by DerpyLulu: When SRB come on Ann Davies's post about Trouble on a Tournament at first. SRB was upset because he's lose to Ann's cool feme, B-litz Bradz. He was remember when he first solos fiction, now he's lose to all for reasons. So SRB is angry now to keep bullying on other people, then people has been make a poll about SRB that he keep losing to everyone in 2016. Now in 2017, SRB was gone even forever that he quitting Google Plus, and doesn't even come back anymore. Powers and Stats Tier: Absolute Below Tier | 10-C Name: ShadowRogueBoy (Short for SRB) Age: Teenager? More like a kid for reasons: SRB keep bullying them with his bad grammar. Gender: I dunno Origin: Fodderverse Classification: The Amazing Fodder, Dying Guy, Failure Guy Powers and Abilities: Fodder Physical Characteristics, Fodder Physiology, Cancer Manipulation (Spreading cancer to good users.), Sound Manipulation (Shout to saying something like "I'M NOT FODDER!" all times with his bad grammar to other good users.), Plot Manipulation (This only give his opponents the power to beat him cause SRB is still failure at a battle.), Resurrection (Able using resurrect to his opponents if they somewhat died in a battle.), Manipulation Luck Manipulation (Somewhat was still unlucky at a battle that he keep losing in a battle at all.), One Hit Kill (Always kills himself and makes the opponent as powerful as omnipotent beings.), Cringe Manipulation (Other good users get more cringe of SRB's things while they look at this bad original character, also they can get bleach to drink for reasons.), Downplayed Manipulation (During fights he uses this to somehow become weaker than he already is.), Stupidity Manipulation (Can make himself somehow even more stupid.) | Same as before, Below Average Physical Characteristics, Flight (Is now a superhero but he's just fail at fly around in a battle but can be good at travel to an area.) Attack Potency: Absolute Below Level (Was stated that he keep losing to everyone in a battle for reasons he's the most one of fodder being.) | Below Average Human Level (Was getting knocked out by a buff man that can throw him away to the sky and grounded down in a forest.) Speed: Absolute Below Speed (Getting speedblitz by a potato in infinite one second.) | Peak Human (Was able flew distrance that can traverse to an area in minutes however he's still weak human that he can't speedblitz anyone.) Lifting Strength: Absolute Below Lifting Strength (Is still a weak fodder.) | Sub-Human (Is a weak fodder, can even lifting a fodder doll at full force.) Striking Strength: Absolute Below Striking Strength (Can't even hit anyone at full force.) | Below Average Human Durability: Absolute Below Level (For reasons above.) | Below Average Human (Was survived getting hit from just grounded down in a forest that he was keep to be an idiot.) Stamina: Tiring out of all times. | Above Average Range: Spread his terrible grammar on a worldwide scale. | Melee Standard Equipment: His Cringe Fan Arts that can bring back from Google Plus, a Sword Toy, Butthurt SRB Fans, Various Items for Equipment, Paper Shurikens, and a dick. Intelligence: Below Average (However it was mentioned by DerpyLulu that SRB has bad grammar that he still keep bullying on them and doesn't even know lot about all verses, yet he's just an idiot for reasons.) Weaknesses: Possibly anything + more. | Below human weakness as stated in his power stats. Key: Base | Super SRB Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Saying soloed all of fiction': Is the one of most infamous quote, can able to keep saying it to people who he wants to solos all of fiction for no reasons. *'Being Rude': Is just a bad user that he's being rude to them which is not very respect to them. *'Bad Grammar': Can manipulate them to saying various spells all with only bad grammar. *'Kaioken': This ability makes him weaker. But, if he goes beyond Kaioken X 2, then he's dead. Gallary ShadowRogueBoy's True Profile.jpg|SRB's Avatar Others Notable Victories: No one care about his victories thought it was a joke about he has won against all of fiction. Notable Losses: All of Fiction Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:�� Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Weaklings Category:Trolls Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Fodderverse Category:Idiots Category:Bad Luck Category:Unoriginal Character Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Cancer Category:Sound Users Category:Plot Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Cringe Category:Flight Users Category:Stupidity Users Category:Loser Category:Too Weak to be a Loser Category:Bad Category:Badass